The invention relates to vapor separators, and, more particularly, to vapor separators used in fuel feed systems for marine propulsion devices.
Known vapor separators used in fuel feed systems for outboard motors present at least two potential problems. First, liquid can flow through the vapor line when the outboard motor is tilted upwardly. Second, escaping vapor can fill the engine block and the motor cover when the engine is not running.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ Gould et al. 1,804,557 May 12, 1931 Mulligan 1,119,980 Dec. 8, 1914 Granberg 2,742,049 Apr. 17, 1956 Berck 2,745,511 May 15, 1956 Wenzl 2,811,219 Oct. 29, 1957 Gilbert 2,878,889 Mar. 24, 1959 Brohl 2,917,110 Dec. 15, 1959 Graham 2,998,057 Aug. 29, 1961 Lambert 3,307,331 Mar. 7, 1967 Hartley 3,867,071 Feb. 18, 1975 Johnson 3,961,918 June 8, 1976 Klein 3,985,626 Oct. 12, 1976 Nishida 4,117,817 Oct. 3, 1978 ______________________________________
Attention is also directed to U.S. Baltz pat. appl. Ser. No. 820,129, filed Jan. 21, 1986 and assigned to the assignee hereof.